1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a display device and a method of inspecting the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As information technology has been developed, a display device that is a communication medium between a user and information has become increasingly popular. As such, a display device, such as a liquid crystal display device or an organic light emitting display device, is widely used.
In general, panels of a display device are formed on a mother substrate, and by scribing the mother substrate, the panels are separated into several panels. However, in the process of cutting the mother substrate, the periphery of the panel may be cracked. Thus, a method of detecting a crack of the panel of the display device is desired. In addition, a flexible panel is mounted in the display device, and thus a method of detecting a crack of the flexible panel is desired.